


Jet Set Radiorse

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Jet Set Radio
Genre: Dorse, Futanari, Other, Queen's Stallion, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Mew and Cube find a very strange spray-can.





	Jet Set Radiorse

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for BlueVaporConcord on FA.

The glare from the sun shone down on the streets of Benten-cho. It had been some time since the incidents involving the Golden Rhinos, and at this point, the city was free from the tyrannical overreach of the Rokkaku Group. The only people that really got in the way of the many Rudies roaming the streets were the local police force, as bumbling as ever.

Today was supposed to be like any other day, as a young bluish-green haired girl leaned up against a piece of railing while blowing a piece of bubblegum from her lips. This was Mew, one of the GG’s that had saved the city, and like any good savior she was merely taking a break… right up until somebody decided to stop by and disturb her perfect me-time.

The sound of wheels grinding against metal hit the young woman’s ear, and she instantly knew just what kind of person was going to spoil her fun, another Rudie. She pushed herself away from the railing and spun around to face the rail, to see just who had decided to pay her a visit. Thankfully, it was somebody that she was quite happy to see, better than seeing some nobody that she didn’t care for. The one that had arrived was a fellow female GG’s member clad in the trademark American Goth fashion she had become quite familiar with… Cube.

The American Goth smiled a little to herself as she skid to a halt on the railing and took a good look at Mew before brushing her hair behind her ear. “You’re looking just as lively as ever, Mew. Still not the type to enjoy a visit from a friend?” The louder of the two girls smirked a little as she got down from the rail and let her wheels carry her towards her ally, only for the girl to swerve out of the way with a mild smile. “Well I’m only lively when you guys are around; everyone else’s kind of a bore… Say, you’re not the type to show up without a reason, so spill the deetz.”

Cube almost stumbled as she had expected to bump into her formerly shy friend, before chuckling a little and regaining her balance. “Well, I just happened to stop by the ol’ Rokkaku joint to make sure everything was still in order, maybe even find any trace of Coin left behind…” The Goth explained, her voice trailing off a little near the end. “A-And, I did find something! It… wasn’t really what I was looking for, but it was something alright!” She quickly shook her head as she tried to inject a little bit of vigor back into her voice, before presenting her friend with a flesh-colored can of spray paint, much unlike the ones they used to tag their territories. However, it was still just a can, so it couldn’t possibly be that special, now could it?

“Really? A spray-can? Cube, going back to that dusty old place must’ve made it hard to think, ‘cause there doesn’t seem to be anything special about this can.” Mew shot back at her friend as she crossed her arms, entirely unimpressed. Yet, her expression did convey a little bit of curiosity, given that her smile hadn’t left her face yet. “No, really, it’s incredibly special! I tried using it to tag some spots near the joint, but no matter how hard I pressed nothing came out! It’s not because it’s empty either, there’s plenty left in it!” The Goth replied as she began to shake the can, just to emphasize that it was indeed full. Just as she was in the middle of shaking it as if her life depended on it however, her finger slipped onto the nozzle and pressed down as hard as it could.

Unlike every other time that Cube had tried to use the can, this time it released its paint in full force, blasting Mew with a powerful burst of flesh color, absolutely coating her in the stuff and thoroughly ruining her favorite outfit in the process. “Watch where you point that thing, Cube!” She shouted, getting genuinely upset this time because of her mistake, only for her eyes to slowly lose their focus. “Cuuuube… What’d you… do…” She muttered in a haze as she started to feel awfully strange, the fumes coming off of the gunk on her outfit starting to mess with her mind.

Cube looked on with a shocked expression, dropping the can as she watched her friend undergo something she had never seen before. The bluish-green haired girl fell onto all fours, having lost her balance not a few moments after taking a few deep breaths of the fumes radiating off her. Her tongue started to hang out of her mouth as her legs and arms grew longer, pushing her torso further into the air, to the point where her face would be level with Cube’s despite the latter standing straight up. The Goth really couldn’t believe what was happening before her very eyes, t was even weirder than what Goji tried to pull on them…

Mew didn’t get much of a chance to dwell on what was happening to her as her skates were violently torn apart by her feet developing into thick hooves, not unlike those you’d find on a horse. Her hands followed swiftly after that, causing the young girl to stand tall not unlike an equine would, the only difference being the thickness of their torsos. Though, that wouldn’t be a difference for long, as the panting and gasping coming from the young girl’s mouth grew more and more rigid, almost developing into a sort of neighing.

While the sounds that came from the bluish-green Rudie continued to turn ever stranger, her body bulked out considerably in every direction. Gone were her petite legs and slender arms, replaced thoroughly with thick and capable thighs and calves for her new legs to sustain themselves upon. Her torso didn’t fare much better, as it had grown to the same thickness as a barrel would have. Mew’s clothes weren’t so lucky, as they were quickly torn off of her body as a result of this sudden transformation, causing the tatters to fall to the ground as the final parts of her transformation started to take place.

The last piece of Mew that looked definitively human was her face, and though she continued to pant, snort and whine like a proper equine, whatever had caused her to transform to such an ugly form was intending to finish the job. Her face slowly elongated, to the point where there was a solid half meter between her eyes and her mouth, if not a full meter as the bottom part of her face dragged further and further downward, until it finally settled. As her eyes started to focus on her astonished Goth friend, her lips began to puff outward to match how large her head had ended up, until the formerly petite Mew had a big pair of lips, perfect for dick sucking...

Dick sucking…? The formerly human Rudie tried to figure out why the thought of sucking dick had crossed her mind, only for a powerful throbbing sensation to erupt from her crotch. She barely had a moment to process what was going on, before a massive rod exploded forth from her crotch, coupled with a voluptuous pair of balls to fuel any and all orgasms her new pecker would experience… like the one that just happened to wash over her as the new limb grew to its full size. Mew couldn’t help but let out a loud whine as she shot at least a good gallon of cum straight onto the pavement below, without her balls looking any emptier. As the pleasure coursed through her body, her irises turned into hearts while her mind adapted to the new purpose she had, not that her consciousness knew of said purpose…

While everything that had just happened before her eyes was still processing within Cube’s mind, she really couldn’t help but gawk at her transformed friend in a mixture of awe and horror. She had turned into some perverse human-horse hybrid, and she had grown one of the biggest cocks she had ever seen, even bigger than Combo’s! “Geez, Mew… I didn’t know…” As the Goth tried her best to apologize to her now-equine friend, a soft pant escaped her lips as her cheeks grew red. The fumes that still wafted off her friend’s body were starting to affect her too, but as she hadn’t been directly exposed to the contents of the can, she merely entered a heightened state of arousal.

With her mind starting to fog up due to the pleasure welling up within her, Cube dove underneath her friend’s equine body and took a good and deep look at the flared tip of that wonderful horse-cock. It was something to behold, something she couldn’t resist even if her mind was clear. She craved that massive slab of meat, and nothing would stop her as she began to lick the edges of that wonderful tip. The more her tongue gently slid along the throbbing mass, the more her nethers ached for release. Her hands dove down to grab at her crotch, her warm breath coating the length of that elongated rod as she tried her best to get mouth over the entire tip, only to be denied as her jaw got in her way.

The black-haired girl huffed as she instead suckled soothingly on the ring of her transformed friend’s cock-tip, looking ever lovingly at the rest of the cock while her irises turned into a pair of heavy, until she ripped off her clothes and began to grind herself up against the length of that wonderful cock. Her mind had been completely swallowed up by the warmth inside of her, and she just wanted to quell her natural instincts at this point. Not that they were natural by any stretch of the imagination, given how much the strange spray-can had affected her…

The more the Goth pleasured the equine ‘girl’s rod, the more Mew let out loud and exhilarating whines. She was just as horny as Cube, if not more so because of her altered body chemistry. She pushed the young woman off of her cock and aimed it towards her in a sign of dominance. The horny submissive knew what to do once she had been pushed off, and got onto all fours before presenting her untouched cunt towards the massive beast, hoping that she’d get mounted to satiate the breeding instinct that had welled up within her. Sure enough, Mew quickly forced her massive equine rod straight into that wet snatch, the size difference between the two sexual organs not mattering much to Cube as screams of pure pleasure erupted from her mouth.

As the transformed bluish-green girl began to thrust in and out of Cube, the transformative effects of the mysterious can began to affect her as well. First, her torso bulged outward, then her legs and arms followed suit before her hands and feet were turned into the same kind of hooves as Mew’s. Then, much like her friend’s head had practically been tugged outward to form that equine-like visage, so was Cube’s. The process of having her face so drastically expanded and formed into a certain shape, felt as if her lips were being tugged beyond their breaking point, and her cheeks were feeling like they were being ruptured from how they were being stretched along her elongated cranium.

Once her dick sucking-ly large face had finished its metamorphosis like the rest of her body, she too was left looking like some sort of exaggerated equine. Like Mew before her however, one final touch was missing from Cube that would leave them both as a pair of disgustingly depraved horses… Namely, her own massive cock, which promptly erupted forth from the small bean she called a clit while growing to match the size of the cock resting within her much deeper cunt. Her hideously full balls were bouncing back and forth as Cube came the last vestiges of her restraint right out while Mew continued to pound her now-equine friend’s tight horse-pussy.

As the sounds of equines rutting filled the streets of Benten-cho, nobody would ever know what had happened to Cube and Mew…


End file.
